


A Rose

by Lucia123456780



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia123456780/pseuds/Lucia123456780
Summary: Y/n moves to Paris and on her first night there, she meets Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, kagami tsurugi/ reader
Kudos: 16





	A Rose

Y/n stepped onto the balcony attached to her room. She had a view of the streets of Paris and she could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. There was a cool breeze in the air, but the night was warm. The sound of traffic down below calmed her and the street lights lit up the neighbourhood. She only arrived in Paris a few hours ago, and she already loved it. It was so peaceful. She still hasn't been able to see the city properly, but she knew that it was beautiful.

She looked around at the other houses and she spotted a dark figure on a roof. They looked like they were wearing cat ears. What would someone be doing on a roof, at this time of the night especially? She kept looking at the figure, hoping a car would come past and light up their face. She was enthralled by them and couldn't look away. Then their head turned around to look at her, and she froze. Suddenly Y/n got really scared. In her mind a few minutes ago, she would've been delighted to meet them, but now it was happening, she wasn't so sure, but she couldn't move.

The figure hopped off the roof and onto the railings of the balcony. He was in an all black leather suit that had a tail and cat ears. His eyes were green and sparkled in the moonlight. He had a cheeky smile on his face and jumped down in front of Y/n. He reached out to grab her pale hand and bought it up to his mouth. And he kissed it. "Good evening, Princess," he whispered, though there was no need to whisper. They were alone.

Y/n blushed bright red. Her whole face heated up as she realised what was going on. She grabbed her hand back and slowly creeped backwards to the wall. She should be scared. But she wasn't. She was... intrigued. She was fascinated by him. "Wh-who are you?" she blushed again, feeling embarrassed that she didn't know him. But why would she? He's just a random stranger in a weird cat suit. But it felt like there was more to him than just that. She felt like she could have her guard down around him. There was some sort of safe presence about him.

He let out a deep laugh at her question. She looked at him in confusion as his laugh sent shivers down her spine. "I'm Chat Noir, Princess. Don't you recognise me? Being Paris' number one superhero, I thought that everyone would know me," he boasted.

"Superhero?" 

"You seem really lost, Princess," Chat grinned.

"I'm sorry, I've just never heard about you before," she said shyly. To be honest, Y/n was quite embarrassed.

"Don't be," he said reassuringly. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I have to go and patrol the next street. Hopefully we meet again soon. Bonne nuit, Princess." And he flew off into the night.

After a few minutes of looking into the sky in the direction he left, noticing just how many stars there were tonight, she turned to tidy up the table outside.

She gasped a little as she saw a lavender rose resting on the table. She picked it up and smiled, "Enchantment." She walked back into her warm room and shut the door behind her, and placed the memory next to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender roses are unique yet stunning roses that can make quite a statement. Their symbolism is often tied to enchantment, wonder, splendor, and mystery as well as love at first sight or enchantment at first sight.


End file.
